Whatsapp
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Annabeth is out with some friends to try to find a good dress for a party, and Percy is left alone for the day in their little appartment. These are the whatsapps exchanged during that day.


**Note:** Ok, so this is just a ridiculous piece of nothing that popped into my head just yesterday and I HAD to write. So basically I've been meaning to write a Percabeth message conversation only for a week, and then yesterday I was reading Hannah's fics with the prompt meme, and I thought, why don't I write a fanfic using all the prompts? And so I did. It's ridiculous, pontless, some parts may even be senseless, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Oh, PS, let's pretend that cellphones are ok or that someone developed one that demigods can use or something like that. OH! PS number two: it doesn't look like they're texts because nothing is abreviated, but I'm brazilian, so I decided to go for the whole word instead of using things I'm not used to. Forgive me. **Bold is Percy**, _Italic is Annabeth_.

* * *

**Beth?**

_Yes, Percy?_

**Do you know those blueprints that were on the top of our coffee table?**

_Yeah, what about them?_

_Wait, what do you mean "were"?_

**I may or may not have spilled some coffee in some of them. Maybe.**

_WHAT? Perseus Jackson, do you have any idea how many nights I've spent awake working on them?_

**No, I obviously don't notice when you're absent from our bed.**

_Don't get sarcastic on me, those blueprints were important!_

**They're not ruined. I've dried them off with a hairdryer and now they're by the window to get some sun.**

**The coffee stain is just a light brown mark.**

_Ok. I hope I don't have to redo them._

_But could you please be more careful? You complain all the time about how I sleep late, but you're surely not helping giving me extra work._

**Come on, it's not like I shredded them! And it's not like I did it on purpose either.**

_I know. Anyway, I just hope they're ok. It was some of my finest work._

**Everything's going to be fine.**

_Geez, who is dramatizing things now?_

**Just trying to be supportive here. Support my support!**

_You're helpless._

**Yeah, but I love you.**

_You're also super cheesy._

**Yeah, but .you. love it.**

_.you.?_

**I'm emphasizing it, pretend it's underlined or something.**

_Good gods, you're hopeless._

**I am! Actually, I'm .hopelessly devoted to you.**

_Really, Percy? Grease? At two in the afternoon on whatsapp?_

**I've got one word for you: sing-along.**

_I'm not singing grease with you, although you totally .would. be Sandra Dee._

**Oh, you're using my .x. thing. Love proof.**

_It's just practical._

**And smart. Say it.**

_I did, but you can't hear me. :)_

**Haha. Very funny.**

_I should go. The girls are calling me over and threatening to throw my cellphone on the fishtank._

**Please stay.**

_Really, you're awfully dramatic today._

**I miss you.**

_You saw me this morning._

**So? Still miss you. But ok, go over, try a dress or something and send me a photo.**

_You wanna give me an approval?_

**Pff, please. I just wanna see it before everyone else.**

_Such a dork. But ok, give me a few minutes and I'll send you a photo._

**If you feel the need to buy lingerie and send me photos as well, be my guest.**

…

_I like this dress, what do you think? _

**That's a good look for you. I think you look amazing.**

_Thanks. Oh, here, for the lingerie thing_.

**WTH! Where the fuck did that clown come from?**

_Hahaha. That's what you get for begin a Seaweed Brain ;)_

**I'll never unsee that.**

_Good._

**You're a meanie, d'you know that?**

_You know you love it_.

**Stealing my lines, WG?**

_It's called "mocking", SB._

**See? Meanie.**

_Child._

**Anyway, are you gonna buy that dress? What time will be home?**

_How controlling._

**I'm just lonely. The bed feels empty without you.**

_It's past two in the afternoon, Percy, what are you doing in bed?_

**Waiting for you.**

_Are you flirting with me?_

**When am I not?**

_Fair point. Idk, the girls are still looking out and then they wanna go to another store, so I think I'll look around a little bit more too._

**Annaaaaabeeeeeeeth!**

_Stop being such a child, Percy, I asked if you wanted to come along._

**May the gods forbid me of ever having to go shopping with Piper.**

_I'd scold you for that, but you have a point._

**So you .would. rather be here with me, huh?**

_Don't make it into a big deal._

**Sorry, it already went all the way to my ego.**

_Like it could get any bigger._

**You'd be surprised :)**

_After all these years with you I hardly doubt you could surprise me._

**Just wait until you get home.**

_There .is. something, isn't there? You were needy out of the ordinary!_

**Ok, yeah, so maybe there's something I've been meaning to say…**

_What?_

**Can't you just come and see it?**

_What did you get yourself into, Percy?_

**Ugh. Fine. After I put your blueprint next to our window to dry I stepped on the mattress and I kind of got my foot stuck on the bed.**

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

**Can we pretend I didn't just say that?**

_Hahahaha, maybe after I stop laughing, we can._

**You know what, this is the last time I ask you for a favor!**

_Send me a photo of you stuck and I'll go home right now._

**Annabeth!**

_Please, I need this. The girls would never believe me._

**Of course they would, it's me.**

_Fair point. But I still want the picture, or you'll have to wait another hour before I head home._

**You are the meanest person of the entire planet.**

_Not the way to treat the only person that could save you right now._

**Damn it. Ok, here it goes a photo. There, happy? Now come over!**

_Oh gods, how did you even manage that? Hahaha_

**Just get over here!**

_You forgot to say the magic word._

**Could you fucking please come and help me?**

_Ok, ok. Wait right there, don't move!_

**Was that supposed to be funny? Because, yk, it wasn't.**

_Sure it was. Now calm down, I'm heading to the parking lot._

**Thank gods.**

_You know, you could've said you needed me to help you in the first message._

**Yeah.**

_… and? Why didn't you?_

**I was trying to get it out on my own ok? But then I got .more. stuck. Happy?**

_That is one hell of a mess, huh?_

**You know me, go big or go home.**

_Yeah, well, at least you excel even in being bad._

**Stop trying to cheer me up! I got my foot stuck in our bed, it's humiliation enough as it is.**

_If there's one thing the world needs more of…_

**You'll never let me live this down, will you?**

_Do you even need to ask? I fairly remember promising no never make things easy on you._

**Yeah, like, five years ago. About time you dropped it.**

**How far is the parking lot anyway?**

_Oh, I'm already in the car. Just thought you'd like to keep talking to me._

**Can I tell you a secret? You suck.**

_Who is mean now?_

**My foot is hurting ok, and I can't see it, but I'm pretty sure it's broken or something.**

_You stuck your foot in a bed, Percy, it's not broken. Try to take the mattress off around you so you could see better._

**You want me to do .what.? Not like I can lift the mattress while stuck in it, yk.**

_You were the one stupid enough to get stuck in the mattress. Do you know how thick is is for you to make a hole in all of it?_

**Well, I .did. suggest we buy a new one just last week.**

_Ok, this one's on me. Sorry._

**Could you repeat that? I want to print it and frame it in our wall.**

_Sure, I can repeat it as many times as you want me to._

**You're still in the parking lot, aren't you?**

_I'm leaving, ok! More ten minutes and I'll be home_.

…

**It's been eleven minutes, I hope you're coming up already.**

**Thirteen minutes.**

_Just parked in our garage! Coming up! Calm down._

**Good. Obviously waiting in the bedroom.**

_Must admit this isn't exactly what I had in mind._

**We can always do what you had in mind later.**

_As if, gonna be laughing about this all day to do anything else._

**We have the whole day. It's never too late.**

_You're so deep today._

…

**I hope that wasn't intentionally a pun because it was by far the most horrible one I've ever heard. Ever. Like, forever.**

**And, btw, where are you?**

_I'm lost._

**What? How did you get lost in our building? We've been living here for two years.**

_No, dumbass, I'm lost about the pun. I'm coming up the stairs, the elevator is not working._

_Oh, deep, I get it! Hahahaha I hope that had been intentional, it was amazing._

**It was not. And I can't believe the elevator is not working today, just my luck.**

_Must be a day ending in a y._

**What?**

_Nevermind. I'm almost there, just three more floors. _

**Thank gods!**

_Hey, have you seen the…_

_Oh._

**This doesn't sound good. What?**

_Do you remember where my key is?_

**Well, it's you key, so I expect it to be in your purse.**

**Oh, .hell.**

_Yeah. It's with you._

**Use the spare key. It's in the door sold.**

_I'm not putting my hand up there, there's probably a spider land or something._

**Really? You're gonna leave me stuck here because there may be spiders there?**

_Calm down, I asked for the neighbor to give me a hand._

**What? The guy next door that totally has a crush on you?**

_Yeah, that guy. Unless you want to be stuck there for another hour, I don't see who else I could call._

**Godammit, this day literally .can't. get worse.**

_There, he got it for me and cleaned all the spider webs._

**He's probably gonna invite you to dinner now.**

_Percy, we've been living here for two years, he knows I have a boyfriend._

**I didn't say he didn't know, I just don't think he cares.**

**Wait, if you got the key, why are we still texting anyway?**

_Oh, yeah, how stupid._

…

_Percy, I think you missed your calling._

**Just get over here!**


End file.
